The present invention relates generally to certain new and useful improvements in carrying and/or storing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel device for carrying and/or storing a plurality of fully-rigged fishing rods without tangling thereof.
The prior art is exemplified by the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,270 issued in 1950 to Fleming entitled xe2x80x9cFISH AND GUN BOXxe2x80x9d discloses a portable kit having a compartment for fishing rods and guns, or both rods and guns, and other compartments for other fishing and hunting equipment or accessories, such as reels, lines, flies, shells, etc. The kit is cylindrical, when closed, and may be stood on end. When opened, the respective parts will be on an even keel on a supporting surface such as the ground, a table, or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,864 issued in 1959 to Schmidt entitled xe2x80x9cQUIVERxe2x80x9d discloses upper and lower arrow-support platforms projecting perpendicularly from a connecting member. The underside of the upper platform has a layer of sponge rubber or other resilient material. The top surface of the lower platform has a protective layer, such a hard rubber. The distance between the platforms is slightly less than the over-all length of the arrows.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,218 issued in 1959 to Smith et al entitled xe2x80x9cARROW QUIVER OR HOLDERxe2x80x9d discloses a body portion having a retainer bar and a lower pocket. The retainer bar has a plurality of vertically disposed wedge shaped slots to hold the arrows. The lower pocket has a plurality of openings 16 with pads for the arrow points.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,009 issued in 1968 to Slade entitled xe2x80x9cROD CASExe2x80x9d discloses a carrying case for fishing rods formed from metal or plastic strips providing a frame and sheet-like panels anchored to the frame. In one embodiment, the case has two hinged together longitudinal sections, one or both of which may be provided with rod retaining fasteners. In a second embodiment, the case is in the form of an end opening sleeve which slidably receives a tray carrying the rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,190 issued in 1972 to Wright entitled xe2x80x9cCARRIER FOR RODS WITH REELS ATTACHEDxe2x80x9d discloses a carrier for fishing rods with reels attached having an elongated member. Reel protectors extend transverse to and beyond at least two sides of the elongated member and adjacent one end of the elongated member to protect at least two rods held against the two sides. A removable cover covers the handles and reels. A flexible strap attached to the cover extends over the shoulder of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,416 issued in 1986 to Upham entitled xe2x80x9cENCLOSING-TYPE FISHING POLE CARRIERxe2x80x9d discloses a fishing pole carrier for holding and protecting fishing poles in their assembled conditions. The fishing pole carrier has a plurality of parallel spaced-apart tubular members having open-ended slots at their entry ends to slidably receive therein the posts for the reels of the respective fishing poles held in the tubular members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,117 issued in 1995 to Geraci et al. entitled xe2x80x9cCARRIER, TRANSPORT, AND STORAGE DEVICExe2x80x9d discloses a carrier, transport, and storage device for securing together, transporting, and storing the segments of a fully-rigged fishing pole after it has been temporarily broken down for transport or storage. A main body member coupling and a female coupling end of a clip device are made of a material conducive for gripping during a frictional engagement, and tapered and leveled to firmly telescopically grip and hold the pole segment ferrule portions. The pole segments are aligned so that the mounted line guides and fishing line face inwardly. The space is filled by suspending the clip device over a protruding support element of a storage rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,688 issued in 1995 to Hall entitled xe2x80x9cDEVICES FOR SUPPORTING A PLURALITY OF FISHING RODS WITH REELS WHEN IN THEIR TWO-PIECE STATESxe2x80x9d discloses a device for supporting and transporting a plurality of fishing rods when disassembled into two pieces. A support member has a handle formed of a generally horizontally disposed linear member having a grip in the central extent thereof with downwardly turned ends with outwardly extending support rods. The support member also has a carrying strap extending outwardly from the ends and over the grip and notches. A pair of support wheels each has a central recess for receiving a support rod for coupling therebetween. Each support wheel has a plurality of axially aligned recesses extending inwardly from the periphery. The recesses are formed in pairs of large and small recesses. The recesses of the wheels are in axial alignment to form complementary sets for receiving fishing rod halves, with the smaller outboard end of each rod half in the larger recesses. A pair of bases are each formed with a flat segment positionable on the ground and an upper segment coupled with respect to the lowermost extent of a support wheel, whereby the support wheels and bases may be received on the ground in a generally horizontal orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,721 issued in 1997 to Homeyer entitled xe2x80x9cBACKPACK-STYLE FIREARM/BOW/FISHING ROD CARRIERxe2x80x9d discloses a backpack-style carrier for transporting sporting equipment, such as a rifle, a shotgun, an archery bow, or two fishing poles. The handle grip of the fishing rods may be placed in the device""s lower pocket. The upper fishing rod portions are held in place by an upper strap which closes with a hook and loop fastening system, such as Velcro. Shoulder straps attached to the device allow the fishing rods to be carried backpack-style in a vertical position. An optional waist belt provides additional stability.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of the above-described techniques, devices, and mechanisms for carrying and/or storing objects or items.
The present invention provides a new and useful device for carrying and/or storing a plurality of fishing rods without tangling. A shoulder strap allows hands-free transporting. The device preferably, but not necessarily, includes a foam-filled base with a connecting rod to an upper platform, allowing the storage and/or transporting of a plurality of fishing rods. The base, the connecting rod, and the top platform may preferably, but not necessarily, be manufactured from molded plastic. The base and the upper platform may preferably, but not necessarily, contain a PE type foam. The shoulder strap may preferably, but not necessarily, be fabricated from nylon with clips.
It is, therefore, one of the primary objects of the present invention to provide a novel device for carrying and/or storing fishing rods without tangling.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel device as described hereinabove which can preferably, but not necessarily, accommodate five fishing rods.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel device as described hereinabove which includes at least one strap member for selective and adjustable securement of the device to the user thereof.
The present invention possesses many advantages and features which will become more apparent to those persons skilled in this area of technology and others when reading the detailed description of one exemplary preferred embodiment of the present invention as set forth hereinbelow in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.